After His Death
by jennyVDL93
Summary: Seluruh dunia bersorak-sorai atas kematian Lelouch-sama!  Warning : Some OC, cerita rada 'berat', tapi author menjamin sensasi dari cerita ini!  Dicari! Fanficker yang mau translate ini ke bahasa Inggris!


**After His Death**

Sudut Pandang : Sumeragi Kaguya

Keterangan :

-Some OoS (Out of Story)

_-Bagian yang di garis miring_ adalah ucapan dalam hati tokoh utama

-OC (Original Character) :

- Anstho Bordenweiss (Wakil U.F.N. dari Denmark)

- Bestaria Churchill (Wakil U.F.N. dari Britannia)

- Song Hua (Wakil U.F.N. dari China)

- Kikuta Kaname (Pelayan pribadi Sumeragi Kaguya)

Chapter 1, Seconds to Go

Latar :

Tempat : Ruang Pertemuan U.F.N., Madrid, Spanyol

Waktu : Beberapa puluh menit sebelum Zero Requiem

Aku memandang keluar jendela kantor pusat United Federation of Nations (U.F.N.) yang tengah rapat pertemuan antar negara. Pertemuan berlangsung sementara pikiranku mengawang-awang jauh, ingat pada kejadian tadi malam.

_Hari ini ya, . . . Zero Requiem . . . _

Pertemuan ini membahas nasib kelanjutan U.F.N. atas pernyataan Lelouch-sama. Seminggu sebelumya, Lelouch-sama menyarankan agar U.F.N. dibubarkan. Alasannya simpel, karena menurutNya U.F.N. hanya menjadi tempat berkumpulnya negara yang mengeluhkankan kecilnya kekuasaan yang mereka miliki. Lelouch-sama juga mengatakan bahwa U.F.N. hanya menjadi wadah untuk mengeluh pada Britannia. Dan kini para perwakilan negara menyatakan tanggapannya atas pernyataan Lelouch-sama. Aku mencoba berkonsentrasi.

"Kami, Denmark, nampaknya akan tetap mengikuti 'perintah' Emperor Lelouch. Kalau U.F.N. harus dibubarkan menurut perintah Emperor, kami akan ikut. Dan,... bagaimana dengan Britannia sendiri, Nona Bestaria?"

"Bukan perintah, Tuan Bordenweiss, hanya pernyataan. Mungkin kata yang paling tepat adalah... 'saran'? Ah, saya tidak ingin terburu-buru menanggapi. Saya hendak mendengar dahulu wakil dari negara lainnya," kata Bestaria Churchill menolak menjawab.

"Baiklah, saya wakil dari Russia mengumumkan akan tetap mempertahankan U.F.N. semampunya, karena menurut Presiden Russia, U.F.N. tidak boleh tidak ada. Hal ini berkaitan dengan menjaga kedamaian, ketentraman dan keseimbangan dunia. Meniadakan U.F.N. sama saja membiarkan kekuasaan di dunia kacau. Sejauh ini, secara tertulis, U.F.N. tetaplah pengatur dunia. Meniadakan U.F.N. artinya menghilangkan pengatur dunia, yang dapat mengakibatkan pengatur dunia 'yang tidak kita harapkan' dapat dengan sewenang-wenang mengatur dunia. Sama saja dengan merobohkan tembok yang menghalangi kesewenang-wenangan 'orang itu'," kata perwakilan Russia. Russia sejauh ini satu-satunya negara yang 'mampu' membatasi pergerakan Britannia.

_Ah, Lelouch-sama memang sengaja membiarkan Russia terlihat seolah membatasi pergerakannya. Apa mungkin Russia mampu membuat Lelouch-sama menghentikan program bom F.L.E.I.J.A.? Presiden Russia benar-benar hanya ingin mencitrakan dirinya! Huh! Dengan imbalan knightmare hemat energi, dikiranya ia mampu membungkam Lelouch-sama? Menyedihkan! Bahkan semua orang dalam pertemuan ini tahu tentang politik pencitraan bodoh itu. Nona Nina Einstein pasti kini sedang bermain-main dengan penemuan _Blue Energy_ itu! Berani Bertaruh!_

"Ah, saya jadi penasaran dengan siapa yang anda maksud dengan 'yang tidak kita harapkan' itu. Ah,... maaf, silahkan lanjutkan," kata Nona Bestaria sambil menggeser kacamatanya. Perwakilan Russia itu terlihat gugup. _Dengan pernyataan seberani itu harusnya ia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk 'diserang' Bestaria! _

"A..ah..hh,... S-saya sudah selesai, Nona Bestaria," katanya gugup

. . . . Aku tidak memperhatikan lagi kelanjutannya. Pikiranku kembali mengawang . . . .

_Hari ini hari eksekusi para tahanan perang._

_Zero Requiem . . ._ Mataku memanas, kembali teringat pada kata-kataNya . . . .

_Flash back on_

"Selamat malam, Kaguya," sapa Lelouch-sama padaku. Aku agak bingung mengapa malam-malam seperti ini aku dipanggil. _Ada apa? Apakah masalah U.F.N.? Sepertinya bukan. Ini bukan mata yang siap untuk berpolitik. Bukan! Bukan tentang U.F.N.!_

"Ah, mengapa kau memandangi mataku, Kaguya? Ada yang salah?"

"Aaa.., maaf, bukan apa-apa...," kataku gugup. Firasatku buruk.

"Ah, Kaguya, aku datang ke Madrid bukan untuk membicarakan U.F.N., tapi... Zero Requiem," katanya sedikit gemetar. _Gemetar? Lelouch-sama? Haa?_ Sekarang firasatku benar-benar buruk.

"Zero Requiem? Zero? Bukankah Zero,..."

Lelouch-sama menuangkan teh ke cangkir di hadapanku. _Lelouch menuangkan teh padaku? Sungguh? Lelouch-sama?_ Aku tercengang saat tangannya mengangkat teko dengan tangannya yang... indah.

"Ya, Zero memang sudah tidak ada. Di mata dunia, Zero menghilang. Bahkan ada yang beranggapan Zero, sang pahlawan Jepang dibunuh oleh Raja lalim, Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Lelouch-sama . . . ." _Lelouch-sama selemah ini? Hampir sama menyedihkannya dengan saat ia mendengar berita kematian Nunnally. Lelouch-sama... _Sudut mataku memanas.

"Ada apa Lelouch-sama? Yang tadi itu tidak lucu! Bagaimana bisa Anda bicara setenang itu? Dengan wajah sesedih itu? Apakah ada masalah? Masalah besar? Lelouch-sama?" Air mataku menetes. Lelouch-sama sedikit tertegun dengan ekspresiku.

"Tenanglah, Kaguya. Minumlah dulu," kataNya sambil menyesap tehNya. Aku menurut, aku menyesap teh hitam itu sambil menyeka air mataku. _Menangis di hadapan Lelouch-sama? Memalukan sekali aku ini!_

"Kaguya, kau tahu besok hari apa?" Matanya menatapku dingin. _.Dug_, jantugku berdegup kencang.

"Eksekusi?" Bibirku bergetar saat mengucapkan kata itu. Aku tidak mampu membayangkan Kallen-san, Toudou-san, Ohgi-san, Diethard, Shinichiro-chan...

"Ya," kataNya singkat dan menyesap tehnya lagi. Tiba-tiba hatiku terasa sakit.

"Lelouch-sama... Aku..Aku tidak akan menghalangi apapun keputusanMu, aku juga akan selalu setia padaMu. Aku tidak akan pernah menentangMu. Sungguh. Tapi,..."

"...apakah Engkau sungguh-sungguh akan melakukannya?" Aku menatap balik dengan nanar.

"Tidak. Tidak akan."

. . . . . . . Sungguh! Aku senang sekali! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan rasa lega ini. _Haleluiya!_

Tapi wajahNya . . . ? Aku teringat sesuatu.

"Ah! Bukankah Anda sendiri yang mengumumkan tanggal eksekusi, Lelouch-sama? Apakah anda sungguh-sungguh akan menghentikannya? Saya rasa anda terlihat sangat yakin saat mengumumkannya minggu lalu?..." _Akkhhhh...! Kenapa aku meragukan keputusan Lelouch-sama? Lelouch-sama pasti telah memikirkannya dengan baik! Lagipula, bukankah ini berita baik? Tapi, kenapa wajah Lelouch-sama..._

"Ya, Kaguya, aku memang mengatakannya dengan sangat yakin. Dan akupun tidak akan membatalkan keputusanku itu." Aku terdiam sesaat ketika mendengarnya.

"Apa? Bukankah tadi aku mendengar Engkau berkata bahwa kau tidak akan melakukan eksekusi? Tapi, barusan anda berkata bahwa Anda tidak akan membatalkan keputusan itu? Aku... Aku tidak mengerti."

"Karena itulah aku merencanakan Zero Requiem," katanya tenang, lalu menyesap tehNya lagi. _Zero Requiem? Ah!_ Aku teringat pada saat Lelouch-sama yang menyamar sebagai Zero dan membebaskan Suzaku. _Aku mengerti!_

"Lelouch-sama, apakah Anda akan membuatnya seolah-olah Anda dikelabui oleh Zero?" tanyaku antusias. _Zero? Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi Zero? Zero yang berdiri menentang Lelouch-sama?_

"Ah,... Lalu siapakah Sang Zero baru itu?"

"Suzaku" _Ah! Aku mengerti!_

"Ah, sepertinya aku mengerti. Seperti mengulang pembebasan Suzaku-kun?"

"Bukan. Bukan hanya pembebasan Kuro no Kishidan..." Lelouch-sama menghentikan sesaat ucapanya.

"...Tapi juga pembebasan... Dunia"

Sesaat nafasku berhenti. _Dunia?_

"Lelouch-sama,... Apa maksudmu dengan 'dunia'?" Kulihat wajah Lelouch-sama memucat. Seperti orang yang akan segera mati. _Mati?_ Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru diucapkan kata hatiku.

_Lelouch-sama . . . . .? Apakah...? Lelouch-sama,...! Jangan katakan kau memanggilku untuk hal itu. Jangan._Darahku berdesir tegang.

"Kaguya-san,..." _San? _Rasanya air mataku akan jatuh lagi.

"...mengapa kau tetap berada di sisiku? Sementara para Black Knights menghianatiku? Kallen meninggalkanku? Dan adikku berpaling dariku? Juga dunia yang membenciku? Mengapa?" Matanya penuh kebencian, penderitaan dan kesedihan. _Semua karena dunia!_

"Lelouch-sama,..." Air mataku menetes lagi.

"...aku akan selalu di sisi Lelouch-sama! Aku berjanji!"

"Mengapa,... Kaguya?" Aku tersentak. _Lelouch-sama, menangis? Tidak...! Belum..._

"Karena aku mencintai Lelouch-sama." Air mataku menetes lagi.

Hening...

"Lalu,... mengapa... mereka membenciku?..." SuaraNya tajam, membuat hatiku sakit.

"Karena mereka tidak mengenal Lelouch-sama!" kataku setengah berteriak. Lelouch-sama menutup matanya, sementara aku menenangkan diri, berusaha menahan tangisku keluar lebih banyak lagi.

Kulihat Lelouch-sama menunduk. Tangannya terkepal, rasanya aku mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan. _Apakah kebencian dunia benar-benar menyakitimu? Seandainya Engkau tidak pernah mengenal geass..._ Aku menggelengkan kepala. _Inilah nasib, Lelouch-sama. Aku mencintaimu._

Kusentuh tanganNya yang mengepal, membangunkanNya dari penderitaan yang membelengguNya. Ia menatapku. Aku membalas tatapan mataNya.

"Kaguya-san, terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku."

"Sebuah kehormatan Tuanku." Aku tersenyum padaNya.

"Kini akan kuceritakan padamu tentang Zero Requiem. Berjanjilah untuk tidak terlalu banyak menangis," kataNya lembut.

"Aku janji..."

_Flashback off_

"Nona Sumeragi? Nona Sumeragi?" panggil Nona Bestaria. Aku tertegun. _Ahh.., sudah kuduga, aku tidak akan bisa konsentrasi._

"Maafkan aku Nona Bestaria, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Lupakan. Lebih dari itu, kau pucat sekali! Apa yang mengganggumu?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ah, ma..maafkan aku. Sungguh." Aku tertegun. _Bestaria Churchil, perwakilan U.F.N. yang terkenal sangat menyeramkan berbicara lembut padaku?_

"Apakah anda sedang memikirkan eksekusi 'penjahat perang', nona?" tanya Song Hua, perwakilan dari China.

"Ya, tuan. Sekali lagi, maaf."

"Apakah beberapa dari antara mereka adalah temanmu?" tanya Anstho Bordenweiss ramah. Perwakilan dari Denmark ini memang sangat ramah dan menyenangkan, tapi terkadang kurang hati-hati. Perwakilan lain harap maklum kalau pemuda tampan dan baik hati ini tidak sengaja menyindir.

"Kudengar banyak dari antara mereka adalah Kuro...kuro...kuronishi...kuroshitsuji? Ah! Apapun itu! Kau sendiri pernah menjadi salah satu kuro-kuro itu kan? Aku bingung, kalau kau salah satu kuro-kuro itu kenapa kau tidak ikut dieksekusi? Eh! Bukan berarti aku berharap kau dieksekusi lho!" _Akkhh! Kumat lagi penyakit bodohnya! Dia mau menyebar 'aib'ku ya? Eh? Itu bukan aib, itu 'Kehormatan'. Dia itu mau bikin aku dalam masalah ya? EHH! Bukan saatnya berpikir aneh-aneh!_

"Aku selamat karena kemurahan hati Lelouch-sama," kataku tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Bestaria menyelidik. _Akkhh! _Menyadari kebodohanku karena kejujuran yang tidak dipikirkan dulu, aku PANIK! _Bagaimana ini? Kalau kujawab bahwa 'Emperor tidak menganggapku penjahat' sama saja menyatakan bahwa aku memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat dengan Emperor'. Akkkhh! Song Hua! Tolong aku!_ Aku menatap mata Song Hua, berharap akan bantuan. Ia memutar otak sedikit sebelum akhirnya berkata,

"Tentu saja ia tidak ditangkap! Dia kan hanya terlibat di Kuro no Kishidan, bukan berarti dia terlibat dengan usaha menggulingkan Emperor!" _Ffuuuhhhhh... Selamat! Dengan begini anggota yang diam-diam menentang emperor mendukungku, karena aku terlibat di Black Knights, sedangkan Bestaria... aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah menghianati Lelouch-sama!_

"Kuro no Kishidan, Anstho, KURO NO KISHIDAN," kata Song Hua dengan logat Chinanya.

"Iya, iya! Aku mengerti! Ah, nona Sumeragi, sebentar lagi acara eksekusinya dimulai. Mungkin kau lebih baik minta rehat sejenak? Boleh kan, nona Bestaria?" _Hey! Bahkan kau belum menanyakan pendapatku! Dasar Bordenweiss bodoh!_

Nona Bestaria mengangguk. "Silahkan rehat nona Sumeragi."

"Ah! Terima kasih banyak, Nona Bestaria! Saya keluar dulu," kataku sambil berdiri. Aku melangkahkan kaki dari ruang rapat menuju hotel di sebelah gedung U.F.N. dengan gontai. Aku tahu apa yang menungguku. Aku melirik jam tanganku, _20 menit lagi._

Tidak sampai 10 menit aku telah sampai di kamar hotel. Aku duduk di atas tempat tidur, menyalakan TV dan tercenung lagi. Aku tidak mempedulikan acara TV yang sedang berlangsung, teringat lagi pada kejadian tadi malam.

_Flashback on_

"Kaguya-san, besok Suzaku-kun akan membunuhku"

_Flashback off_

"Saat ini adalah detik-detik menuju eksekusi masal penjahat perang. Acara ini disiarkan langsung ke seluruh dunia dan Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia menghimbau agar anak-anak tidak diperkenankan menyaksikan adegan ini..."

Aku tertegun, tidak peduli lagi pada kata-kata reporter itu. Semua ototku menegang._ Akan segera mulai, ya?_

_ Lelouch-sama . . . . . ._


End file.
